


Young God

by daddycus



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Antichrist Tony Stark, Apocalypse, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27016780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddycus/pseuds/daddycus
Summary: When the Apocalypse hits, the rich people of society are able to buy their safety. Philip Schuyler buys spots in a bunker for his family to keep them safe. When her family dies before they are able to get there, Peggy Schuyler decides to take her assistant, Steve, and a few friends. After a year and a half at the Outpost, a man shows up who immediately charms Steve. But sometimes, this new man's shadow... just doesn't look right.What is he?inspired by American Horror Story: Apocalypse. don't need to have seen it.
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. the beginning of the end: a prologue

**Author's Note:**

> uhh i don't really like this chapter, but it's just to set it up so i'll leave it. 
> 
> Future chapters will be longer

  
Six months after the world shut down, Margarita Schuyler sat in a salon chair. Her esteemed stylist, Clint, was working on an original cut style just for her, because as she explained, Instagram fame was hard-earned. She wasn't willing to show partial nudity, so she needed a exceptional haircut. 

"Who cares how many followers you have? You're a billionare," Clint questioned.

Peggy let out a petulant whine before complaining, "That's my father's money, I need to make something of myself. You did. You're the next Chris McMillan."

"Take a sip so we can post," Her assistant entered, phone in one hand and green bottle in the other. "Cold-pressed juice is trending super hard right now, you're gonna get, like, 10,000 likes in ten minutes."

Holding the bottle up to her mouth, Peggy took a sip until she heard the camera click, when she promptly spit it back in the bottle. 

"Are you trying to fucking poison me?"

Clint made a 'what-the-fuck' face.

"This tastes like turtle shit. You're supposed to be my personal assistant, Steven. Do you even know me?" Peggy narrowed her eyes. "Can you just go and get me a macchiato so I can rinse this taste out of my mouth?" 

She waved him off with a 'go away' motion of her hands. Clint mouthed 'get rid of him'. Tires squealed outside.

"Are the Kardashians filming out there?" Steve looked out, confused. Clint moved to the window to see what was going on. Suddenly, everyone's phones started blasting alarms. A notification popped up that read, 'BALLISTIC MISSILE THREAT INBOUND TO LOS ANGELES. SEEK IMMEDIATE SHELTER. THIS IS NOT A DRILL.'

"What the fuck?" Clint voiced out loud this time.

"No," Peggy declared, while brushing her fingers through her hair. "It's bullshit. It's a hoax. It's like that time in Hawaii. They're gonna text in, like, a minute with a retraction."

Her phone rings.

"Oh. Hi, daddy. How's Hong Kong?"

"Margie, listen to me." Philip Schuyler's voice filtered out, staticky, from her phone.

"You know what, we have a terrible connection. I'll call you after i'm done-"

"Just shut up and listen," he cut her off, "The missile alert is real. In less than an hour, Los Angeles is going to be an empty crater."

"Wait, daddy, you're scaring me."

"You can still be safe. There are five spots reserved for our family, but your mother and sisters are here with me, and we're not going to make it. A car is coming. It'll take you to Santa Monica Airport. A private jet is waiting, so go. So go."

"Wait, what are you talking about?"

"We all love you, very much. Wish we could be together again, but it's too late. Just try to be happy, baby. That's the only thing that matters."

The phone cuts out. Peggy gasps. Outside more cars are skidding. Clint says a quick 'oh my god' while looking scared.

"No! No, no, no! Wait, was that real?"

"We gotta go, Peggy. Come on. Come on!" Steve grabs her arm and leads her outside. They get in her car and the chauffer drives, haphazardly, to the airport.

At his office, Peggy's fiance notices a news report on the TV stating that widespread panic has arised as a result of the warning. The White House has not responded yet. People are running through the halls to the front door. 

His phone rings in his pocket and he answers it. "Babe, are you seeing this?"

"Brock, where are you?"

"What do you mean? I'm at work. I just heard a fucking amazing pitch. Free Willy as a six-part limited series. It's kind of genius."

"Brock, I love you. I don't want to live without you. Get to Santa Monica Airport. There's a plane waiting for us."

"What?"

The car swerves and horns are going off outside. Peggy screams. Brock calls out her name and gets no response.

On the TV, the news anchor confirms that numerous cities, including Hong Kong, London, and the Baltics and Moscow have all been hit and destroyed. Brock turns his head as a woman trips, falls, and screams. 

The anchorman gets a somber look on his face and his voice sounds panicked. "This is it, ladies and gentleman. I can't believe we actually did it. We have just been notified to evacuate." His breathing becomes shaky. "I'm not gonna make it home. So if my children are watching this, daddy loves you very much." The broadcast cuts out.

People are scrambling. An air raid siren blares, causing Brock to turn around. 

-

A woman, with diamonds on her ears and wrists and fingers and belt, complains about freezer-burnt champagne to her housekeeper. The young maid gathers her stuff.

"Where are you going? You know I pay you for a ten-hour day." 

"I have to go home, Ms. Romanoff. It's the end of the world!" 

As she runs out, Clint runs in.

"Nat, I've been trying to call you." 

"What are you doing," She demands.  
  
"The government sent a warning. Missiles are coming."

"So is global warming. Well. It's probably fake news,"

"No this is real, Nat, people are going to die. Today."

"Let's have some burnt champagne."

-

"Look, I can't get a hold of anyone. My friend is going straight to voicemail. I got to go home, Peg."

"No, no no no no no. You need to stay here with me. Okay? You can take my brother's ticket. Steven, you know I'm helpless without you. I'm worse than Elton John. I don''t even know how to work a dishawasher or open a door. Besides, after the bomb drops, there won't be anything to go home to." 

"Okay," Steve amends. "If, Bucky can use one of the tickets too." 

"You and that street rat, I swear to god- Okay, fine! Tell him to meet us there. Why aren't we moving?!" 

A body lands on the windshield. Peggy screams, "Oh my god!" 

"People are committing suicide to avoid the blast," Steve realizes. The drive steps on the gas and throws the body off of the car.

-

As they arrive at the airport, Clint pulls up in his old-fashioned car. "Peggy!" He yells. "Wait!"

"What are you doing here?" 

"I overheard your dad. There's five spots. Room for all of us!" Nat steps out of his car. "This is my life partner and very good friend, Nat."

"How do you do?" Natasha calls.

"No, I don't," Peggy responds. "What are you doing? Brock is gonna be here." 

"He's not gonna make it, it's chaos out there. Jesus, what happened to your hair?" 

"What are you talking about?" She asks while patting her hair. "Okay fine, just get on the plane."

Her phone rings. "Brock, where are you?"

"No, look, i'm coming. I am in the worst traffic nightmare ever. Give me ten minutes, i'll run there." 

People in a crowd make their way to the plane.

"Oh my god, Brock, They're coming. People are coming for the plane."

A man pulls up on a motorcycle. 

"What are you doing?" He calls, while walking towards her. "Get on the plane!" 

Steve stands on the steps to the plane, "Bucky! Peggy! We have to go! It's now or never."

Peggy looks conflicted. "Brock, do you remember the contract we had with each other?"

"No, no, no. Don't go there, babe." 

"Uh, at any time, we could unilaterally release each other from our monogamous obligations. You are now free to see other people."

"No, no, no, Peggy! Do not leave me in fucking Santa Monica!" 

Bucky grabs her hand and pulls her onto the plane. 

-

Brock looks up and sees a plane flying right over him.

"YOU BITCH!" He calls out. 


	2. new world order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> life at the Apocalypse shelter

The Outpost, as their tickets named it, is.... well, homely. 

See, Peggy Schuyler is used to a certain level of comfort. For much of her life, she lived in a Malibu mansion. Before she went to Stanford, she'd thought having to share a room with someone was a myth. Sharing a room wasn't that bad, if she absolutely had to. Sharing an already-small room with three people, and alternating who sleeps in the bed, well. Not ideal, but hey, she survived the Apocalypse. What's a blanketed floor gonna do?

Peggy would argue nothing, but as her assistant who gets (got?) paid to listen to her complaints, Steve would protest. 

There were ten people, including the five of them, staying in The Outpost. It's still a little fuzzy. She's got a black spot in her memory between getting on the plane and entering the building that they explained was 'Apocalypse-free' and would keep them safe. Apparently Peggy's father paid one hundred-million dollars for each of their spots here. The mysterious-agency, named The Cooperative, assigned guardians, Ms. Fury and Mrs. Xavier, inform their wards that they are living in the third outpost. Nobody knows how many there are total. For all they knew, there could very well only be three. Peggy didn't like thinking about it. 

She met Scott on their first evening there. After everyone had arrived, Ms. Fury punched in a seemingly long code that revealed a series of small black buttons. She pushed three of them, and the multiple doors they came in all closed and covered themselves with thick metal. Mrs. Xavier showed everyone to their rooms after a dinner of brown, chunky stew. Peggy was trying to find her way to a bathroom when she turned a corner and almost ran straight into a young man. He didn't seem bothered one bit. In fact, he didn't even seem as if he noticed. He was staring intensely at a dimly-lit sconce. Figuring he was deep in thought, she tapped him on the shoulder. 

"Kid? You okay?"

He hastily procured a cloth bandage from his pocket and wrapped it around his eyes. "I'm fine. Don't call me that."

"Ok, sure. What's that for?"

He shoved past her and paused before storming off. 

"I'm being cautious," he'd bit out. 

-

There's a caste system, apparently. The guards force the people referred to as 'Greys' to housekeep for them.

And rules, too.

1\. Refer to our wardens ONLY as 'Ms.Xavier' and 'Ms.Fury'.  
2\. We may never leave the building. If we wander out onto the grounds, we will not be allowed back in due to the danger of radiation contamination. We will take our chances with the canker pus monsters beyond the gates, as Ms. Xavier put it.  
3\. No unauthorized copulation. Of any kind.

Fucking bullshit, if you ask Bucky. But the two Greys he watched get executed would probably advise him to stay in line. 

And the _fucking_ clothing they make the Purples wear. Like they're 1790's socialites. Case in point: the purple velvet dinner suit he's currently wearing, complete with a top hat and a pretentious cane.

It's fifteen minutes until the pre-dinner drinks in the music room. Bucky's dimly-lit room is giving him a headache and he can't exactly pop an advil and turn on Billy Idol. Exploring, it is.

He's just turned a corning when he hears something hitting a wall, accompanied by a yell. There's only one door, must be one of the Purple suites. He stops just in-front of the doorway.

It is a Purple suite, trashed. The culprit, assumingly, was a woman dressed in a sleeveless green latex bodysuit, with gloves on and bandages wrapped up to her mid-upper arm. First of all, odd. Second of all, she should probably get dressed. Ms. Xavier _loathes_ tardiness. She's gripping her black hair tightly with both hands and shaking her head, muttering in what sounded like Russian. As if she sensed him there, she looked up at him. And abruptly shouted for him to leave her alone. Instinctively, he moved away from her doorway. Unable to shake the image of her neon, glowing eyes. 

_Do I know her?_

-

The music room is slightly darker than the rest of the Outpost, due to the fact that it actually has doors. Sat in the corner is a record player, dispensing The Carpenters. When Bucky arrives, Peggy and Steve are sitting and whispering to eachother on a purple chaise. Across the coffee table from them sat a young girl with blue skin and slicked-back red hair sitting awkwardly next to a man with bandages wrapped around his eyes. Further away from them on the sectional were Clint and Natalia. No sooner after he had taken a seat next to Nat, did Ms. Fury walk in. 

"Ladies and Gentleman, this is our cocktail lounge for the next... indefinitely." 

Mrs. Xavier enters the room, holding a container of small brown cubes. "These cubes contain all the nutrients we need to survive. We will be sustained on one cube a day."

"A cube? A _fucking_ cube? Fuck, we're gonna go hungry," Peggy rants.

"Miss Schuyler, in case you didn't notice, we're in the goddamn Apocalypse. You can handle a little hunger." Mrs. Xavier pronounces. 

Dinner consisted of them chewing on their cubes in tense silence, and after that nobody really felt like talking. They sat in silence in the music room listening to the same song over and over until Bucky realized the mysterious black-haired woman had never shown up. Unsure of how to ask, he breached the subject with small talk.

"So.... what do you think is happening out there right now?" He asks, pointing at the ceiling. 

"Cancer." Supplied Clint, helpfully. Peggy put her head down, thinking about her sisters and parents. 

"That woman, the Purple with bright green eyes. Why isn't she here?" Bucky inquires, turning toward Mrs. Xavier.

Her face grows cold. "She is a danger to herself and others. Stay away."

-

After warning them, Mrs. Xavier takes her leave with Ms. Fury silently trailing after her.

"I'm not uh, racist or anything, I promise, but like, so why is your skin blue?" Peggy speaks up after a lengthy silence. Steve shakes his head and lowers his head in his hands. 

"Oh my god, Peggy, shut the fuck up. Please, you sound so stupid." He breathes.

Blue-skin exhales a laugh before explaining, "I'm a mutant. Obviously. I can shape-shift."

The boy next to her scoffs. "How lucky," He bites out. "When you don't wanna be yourself, you don't have to."

She turns toward him, elbows on her thighs. "What about you? What's with the eyes, cyclops?"

One can only assume he's glaring at her. "Honestly, I don't know." He responds. "I'm a mutant, too, but my power is very destructive. Anytime I open my eyes, it releases an optic blast so powerful it can level buildings. So I keep my eyes closed." He reaches up and undoes the bandages, letting them fall. "But the second I stepped in this place, they're gone. I cannot, for the life of me, figure it out."

He opens his bright blue eyes to everyone staring into them. 

"Well shit.. what's your name?" She asks.

"Scott."

"Well, Scotty. You got a friend in Mystique."

-

EIGHTEEN MONTHS LATER

Nobody can even remember what life was like before the Apocalypse. Mrs. Xavier rules with an iron fist. 

-

Outside, a black carriage pulls up, pulled by two radiation-disfigured black horses. Alerted by the perimeter breach, Ms. Fury goes out in a hazmat suit to see who's there.

Two men step out, in all-black hazmat suits with plague masks. The one in front holds up an agency ID that reads JARVIS_EDWIN. 

They walk past Ms. Fury, the man in the back stopping to tell her to take care of the horses. So she shoots them and drags them to the woods.

The men remove their suits in the decontamination room, then enter The Outpost. 

The second man, Edwin, carries their bags to their room - the biggest one, off-limits to anyone ranking lower than his master. So, everyone. - while the man in front strides directly into Mrs. Xavier's office.

"Charlotte, darling. I hear you've broken my rules."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes ik this sucks.
> 
> So, Viper/Madame Hydra is here too. wonder where bucky knows her from...
> 
> next chapter will be what happened in those eighteen months.
> 
> also!! Tony!!


End file.
